Reese's Peices
by LongLostLove
Summary: A short story about Reese and his home life, and how Jessica helps him.


Reese's Peices  
  
"Mom? Dad?" Reese called through his fairyly large home.  
  
Just then his mother, high-lighted blonde hair and an expensive-looking blue skirt suite, gathered up some papers and tried to greet her son with a pre-occupied, "Hey honey."  
  
Reese waited a few mintutes befored saying, "Mother, it's half-past midnight, and I am just walking in the house. Aren't you even going to ask-"  
  
"It's 12:30 already?!" Mrs. Durkee said franticly, "Oh no, honey I have to get these papers done for work tomorrow."  
  
Reese just ignored her as she sifted through her breifcase and many papers and said, "Mom, you will NEVER believe what happened! Kay, Miguel, and Charity were all trapped in the fires of hell, and the entire Bennett house burned to the ground!"  
  
Mrs. Durkee didn't even look up as she said, "Uh-huh, that's nice dear," she rested her hands on her papers as she looked up at her son for the first time since he walked in and asked, "Have you seen the Goodspon file? I can't find it anywhere!"  
  
Reese shrugged with disappointment as he plopped on the couch and said, "It's under your hand mother."  
  
"Oh." Mrs. Durkee said, ditsy like.  
  
After a mintute Reese asked, "Where's dad?"  
  
"Oh, your father has gone on a business trip this morning." Mrs. Durkee said, "He won't be back for a week or so."  
  
"What?" Reese asked, upset, "And he didn't even say goodbye."  
  
Mrs. Durkee put her hand on her hips and turned to Reese, saying, "Reese Simone Durkee, what do you think bought you those clothes, this house, and even that computer you are always tinkering around with?! Money. Money that your father and I worked hard to earn."  
  
"I know mom," Reese reasoned, "But I would really like-"  
  
"Sorry honey," Mrs. Durkee said, "But I really should go back to the office."  
  
"Mother it's late! Shouldn't you go to sleep?" Reese asked.  
  
"I'll sleep alittle in my office. I have a couch set up in there. I'll be back late tomorrow."  
  
"But mom," Reese started as Mrs. Durkee walked to the door, "I was hoping we could-"  
  
"Bye dear!" Mrs. Durkee said quickly as she closed the door.  
  
"-have a family supper..." Reese finshed, now talking to the door, and the enpty room, the empty house.  
  
Reese changed clothes, and went to sleep.  
  
He slept for a couple of hours, but then at about 3:00am, he woke up from a nightmare.   
  
He hated it when he had nightmares.   
  
After that he couldn't sleep, so he decided to go for a walk.   
  
He did that often, since he parent's never really cared about that. Or him, for that matter.  
  
He stopped in front of the remains of the Bennett house, and then Tabitha's house.  
  
Reese loved being with the Bennett family. They were always so loving, to him and to each other.  
  
Except Kay, but Reese never really figured out Kay. He had always had a crush on her, but is beginning to think that Kay might not have the same feelings for him.  
  
He guessed it didn't matter much anyway.   
  
Right now he felt unwanted.   
  
Then, as he began walking again a voice from behide him interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Reese?" The voice asked.  
  
Reese turned, hoping to find someone who really cared about him there to tell him that everything was going to be alright from then on and that he should go inside before he caught a cold.  
  
Instead he saw Jessica, wrabbed up in a brown blanket.  
  
"Reese it's late, what are you doing?" She asked, concerned.  
  
"Well, uh, I uh," Reese stuttered for a plasable excuse.  
  
Jessica tilted her head in understanding as she said, "Couldn't sleep either huh?"  
  
"No," Reese said, "Not really."  
  
Jessica walked to him and put her hand on his shoulder as she said, "Me neither, what with what's been happening and all."  
  
"Yeah," Reese said, "Right."  
  
Then Jessica looked at him and saw right through him, "Something else is bothering you, isn't it?"  
  
"It's my folks." Reese answered. He had never really told anyone straight up about it, but there was something about Jessica. The way she always made eye contact with him. The way she spoke, so clearly and really listened when someone talked. So he talked.  
  
"Wow," Jessica said when he was finshed, "I always wondered how you had the money for all those computer gizmos."  
  
Reese nodded.  
  
"I can't imagine..." She said, thinking about Reese's home life.  
  
"Yeah," Reese said, "Well I don't hafta imagine."  
  
"Well," Jessica started, "Have you tried talking to them?"  
  
"I've tried everything!" Reese explained, "By now the only thing left that has a shot at making them even look at me is if I threw myself off of a building!"  
  
"I'm sure it couldn't be that bad." Jessica said.  
  
"Yeah," Reese said, "I suppose."  
  
"Why don't you come here tomorrow, and I'm sure between us both we can figure something out." Jessica suggested, "And we could always ask my mom if we need to."  
  
Reese nodded, "Yeah," Reese thought, "That might work."  
  
"Now go home," Jessica said, walking with Reese back to Tabitha's where they were staying, "Before you catch a cold." She added as she turned and was about to opened the door.  
  
Then Reese asked her, "Wait, what did you just say?"  
  
"I don't want you to catch a cold." Jessica repeated.   
  
Reese nodded, smirked, then said, "Thanks Jessica."   
  
Jessica smiled, and kissed him on the cheek, "Goodnight Reese."  
  
"Uh, um, yeah." Reese said.   
  
After Jessica closed the door Reese said under his breath, "Goodnight Jessica."   
  



End file.
